


By the Pricking of My Thumbs

by MzHxde



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Something wicked this way comes





	

In a room in an apartment in Fuyuki City a pink haired woman hummed to herself as she bustled around picking up certain herbs and other oddments to fill the pestle she was currently working with. An old leather bound book lay open on an oak table in the centre of the room, a perfectly manicured nail ran down the instruction list and some more herbs were plucked from their resting place against a far wall.

The room itself was a workshop carefully hidden away inside the penthouse apartment of one Ai Nakamura. It lay behind a perfectly ordinary looking bookcase with perfectly ordinary looking books filling its shelves, it was so ordinary in fact that most people simply didn't notice it was there at all. This however was not the case, the bookshelf was not ordinary nor were the books filling it, instead they were a carefully placed illusion created by the model herself so as others wouldn't notice what actually went on in the room itself.

It was a small room by the standards of some other workshops, for example the basement workshop of Masami Kibune but it was large enough for the model's needs. Here she could practice her magic and no one would disturb her.

Against one wall lay an old oak bookcase, its shelves straining under the weight of the books she kept in it. The books themselves were mostly inherited from the model's parents, though the occasional shopping trip did need to be made if there was anything else required that these books didn't offer.

In the centre of the room lay the large oak table, along which were scattered various stones and gems as well as a solitary bag of runes the woman had picked up on a whim. A deck of tarot cards lay abandoned under the weight of yet another book, during her teenage years Ai had supplemented the income her aunt had given her by purchasing a tarot deck and using it to tell her classmates fortunes, tales of love and fortune and success that wooed her young classmates and prompted them to empty their coffers on the young woman.

A small cabinet was pushed against another wall, full of clear glass bottles filled with colourful liquids, powders and other ingredients. It was this cabinet that Ai hung her herbal ingredients from the fresher the better since most potions and spells called for the freshest of ingredients.

A high up shelf held jars full of other oddments such as incense sticks, some snacks and the occasional bottle of alcohol not always used for ritualistic purposes. On top of the table a small wooden cabinet sat, Ai had painted the cabinet herself and had used a blue colour she found in a bargain bin and an off yellow which she used to paint two crescent moons on the doors of said cabinet. In here she kept what was affectionately referred to as 'love potions' since the model's main area of expertise was in charms and charm magic. She had the uncanny ability to use her charm magic in her words, to speak to someone and have them completely obey her. This had gotten her into trouble as a teenager when she'd used her magic for personal gain and when the charm filled haze had worn off whomever it was Ai had been speaking to the young woman found herself suddenly in possession of a 'stolen' car or being accused of 'shoplifting' and no amount of claiming that she'd been given the items for free would help her in any way.

A small trunk sat on the floor underneath the table, it was filled was various 'witchy' items Ai had purchased in stores up and down the English coast and indeed in Japan, things like crystals from online stores made into necklaces with long silver chains, books with pages on love spells and palmistry, instructions on how to read tea leaves or see your future in candle wax. On the table itself was a large amethyst crystal ball, Ai had no powers of premonition nor did the ball actually do anything it was simply on the table because the woman had bought it one day and thought it would look nice sitting on her table while she worked.

As she finished grinding her materials into a fine paste Ai dipped a finger into the concoction and rubbed the paste between her finger and thumb. Deeming it to be of suitable consistency she scraped the now pink paste from the pestle and into a small ceramic pot before placing the top back on the pot and leaving the workshop with it in tow.


End file.
